Funny Signs (Original Series)
Funny Signs is a series of YouTube videos created by davemadson (dnm728part3). It is a spin-off of Microsoft Sam reads Stupid and Weird Signs. As of February 27th, 2015, File Preserver has uploaded almost all of the Episodes. Or you can go to the episodes below. In January 10, 2014, A User Named Pip2010 made his own version of the series, it unfortunately ended on March 30, 2014. On January 24, 2014, user Ethan Nunn debuted his own version of Funny Signs titled "Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Signs". The last episode was uploaded on February 2, 2014, when it was put on hiatus. On June 28, 2015, he brought back the series as "Funny Signs", and took the davemadson approach of Funny Signs videos, adding new characters, better tantrums, barfs, and more. On September 29, 2015, rmenga4 debuted his own version of Funny Signs following most of the features from the davemadson version. List of Episodes (Davemadson) *1. Highway Punnery (Courtesy of File Preserver) *2. Attack Of The Annoying Signs Revisited (Removed - Production Canceled) *3. Kids At Play (A.K.A. Kids Playing Near The Edge - Part 1) (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) *4. Back Of The Edge Of The World (A.K.A. Kids Playing Near The Edge - Part 2) (Courtesty of Jeff Chan) *5. Special Offers (Courtesy of File Preserver) *6. Hunchback Kids (Courtesy of File Preserver) *7. Road Scholar (Courtesy of File Preserver) *8. On Our Way To Katima Mulilo (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) *9. Kids Don't Bounce (Courtesy of File Preserver) *10. Journey To The Center Of The World (Courtesy of File Preserver) *11. May Be Hazardous To Your Health(Courtesy of File Preserver) *12. Resistance Is Futile! (First episode to be made for "davemadson") (Courtesy of File Preserver) *13. Apocalypse Wow!(Courtesy of File Preserver) *14. Accidents Will Happen (Lost, unknown if on Wayback Archive) *15. Limbs Are Difficult To Replace (Courtesy of File Preserver) *16. It's a Hard Road To Easy Street (Courtesy of File Preserver) *17. Naked Light (Courtesy of File Preserver) *18. Enjoy The Little Things (Courtesy of File Preserver) *19. Mortal Wombat! (Sam and Mike are injured and Mary is stuck in the ground, wearing her crimson skirt, red thong and white boots, in previous episode, now they are back to full health) (Courtesy of File Preserver) *20. Get Lost! (Courtesy of File Preserver) *21. Senior Animals And Junior Brains (Courtesy of File Preserver) *22. Bath First, Ask Questions Later (Courtesy of File Preserver) *23. Zoologically Improbable (Courtesy of File Preserver) *24. Wildlife Is Not Food (Courtesy of File Preserver) *25. Beat The Moose (Courtesy of File Preserver) *26. Which Way Is West? (Courtesy of File Preserver) *27. A Night At The Arousal Cafe (Courtesy of File Preserver) *28. Nude Sunbathers Eating Waffles (Courtesy of File Preserver) *29. A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Christmas Town (Removed - Production Cancelled) *30. Between The Peaks (Courtesy of File Preserver) *31. Abad Hotel Is Better Than None (Courtesy of File Preserver) *32. A Necessary Inconvenience (Courtesy of File Preserver) *33. The Curse Of The Unknown Meat (Courtesy of File Preserver) *34. The Grass Is Smiling At You (Courtesy of File Preserver) *35. Road Head (Courtesy of File Preserver) *36. The Other Door (Courtesy of File Preserver) *37. Mind The Gaps (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) *38. Smashed Ice (Courtesy of File Preserver) *39. Do Not Write On The Walls (Courtesy of File Preserver) *40. Natural Selection (Courtesy of File Preserver) *41. Annoying, Schmoying! (Courtesy of File Preserver) *42. Cooks with Brains (Courtesy of File Preserver) *43. Don't Take Photographs Around Here (Courtesy of File Preserver) *44. This Place Matters (Courtesy of File Preserver) *45. Behave or Go Home! (Courtesy of File Preserver) *46. Deja Vu (Courtesy of File Preserver) *47. Season's Beatings (Removed, but archived by the Wayback Machine) (Courtesy of the Wayback Machine, File Preserver reuploaded it, then a user called Glaceon Clonker reuploaded it) * 48. Do Not Feed Or Molest (Courtesy of File Preserver) *49. Jackass Lane (Courtesy of File Preserver) *50. No Striding (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) *51. Hazardous and Obnoxious Conditions (Courtesy of File Preserver) *52. Earth Boring (First episode with Built-In Captions) (Courtesy of File Preserver) *53. Beware Of Wall(Courtesy of File Preserver) *54. Amurica(Courtesy of File Preserver) *55. Raised Zebra Crossing (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) *56. Runaround (Courtesy of File Preserver) *57. Escalator Acting As Stairs (Courtesy of File Preserver) *58. Free Cash (Courtesy of File Preserver) *59. Ermahgerd Sherrs (Courtesy of File Preserver) *60. Evening at Chez Monyou (Courtesy of File Preserver) *61. Mysterious Forces (Courtesy of File Preserver) *62. Beware of the Children *63. Higher Ages (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) *64. Today is Under Construction (Courtesy of File Preserver) *65. Drag Strip High School (Courtesy of File Preserver) *66. Accidents Prohibited (Courtesy of File Preserver) *67. Dead Trees Are Rotting (Courtesy of File Preserver) *68. Worms May Chase You (Courtesy of File Preserver) *69. Employees Must Wash Hands (Courtesy of File Preserver) * 70. Yule Love The Holidays (Courtesy of File Preserver) *71. Headlight Polishing (Courtesy of File Preserver) *72. The Best 12 Seconds of Your Life (Courtesy of File Preserver) *73. Birdhouse for Rent (Courtesy of File Preserver) *74. Friends By Accident (Courtesy of Miguel Mateo) *75. Do Not Meddle in the Affairs of Dragons (Courtesy of File Preserver) * 76. Grand Hotel (Courtesy of File Preserver) * 77. Authorized Animals (Courtesy of File Preserver) * 78. Free of Freedom (Courtesy of File Preserver) * 79. Shop for Human Rights (Courtesy of Jeff Chan) List Of Episodes (Pip2010) * Log Cabin Road * No Pets Allowed * You Can't Eat Just One * Beware Of Falling Coconuts List Of Episodes (ENunn Productions Inc./Ethan Nunn) * Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Signs * Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Signs 2 * Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Signs 3 * The Return List Of Episodes (PacFan884) Season 1 * Bad Bid (Scrapped) * Moose Fart * Very Handsome Tailor * Pay Attention To Your Head * Cooking Mother * An Electric Dangerous * Invasion of the Servines * Drunks with Guns Season 2 * Soccer Times Three * Fartsdempere * A Funny Thing Happened On Christmas Avenue * Stupid Hurts Everyone * Roar Vegetables Season 3 (ongoing) * Life's Ruff * Sleep Stop Slow Down * Get a Boat * Entertainment Alley * Virus.com Starring (Davemadson) * Microsoft Sam * Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *Microsoft Anna (starting with Abad Hotel Is Better Than None) *L&H Adult Male - British English (Peter) - L&H Michael (starting with A Necessary Inconvenience) *L&H Adult Female - British English (Carol) - L&H Michelle (starting with A Necessary Inconvenience) *RoboSoft #1 as the sound of Sam barfing *RoboSoft #2 as The Devil and the sound of Mike barfing (recently) *RoboSoft #3 as himself and the sound of Mike barfing *RoboSoft #4 as Angela The Angel and the sound of Martha barfing *RoboSoft #5 as The She-Devil, the Blue Screen and the sound of Martin barfing *RoboSoft #6 as the sound of Mary barfing *Mike in Space as God *Mike in Stadium as Mike planted in the ground *Mary in Stadium as Mary planted in the ground *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #1 - American English (Peter) as Scotty and Microsoft Martin *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #2 - American English (Sidney) as Jimmy *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #3 - American English (Eddie) as Hank *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #4 - American English (Douglas) as Guy (Old) and Officer Flanigan (starting with Friends By Accident) *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #5 - American English (Biff) as Guy and Guy the White (starting with Authorized Animals) *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #7 - American English (Melvin) as Officer Flanigan (starting with Runaround) and Harvey Zilth (starting with Headlight Polishing) *L&H Truvoice Adult Male #8 - American English (Alex) as Sidney (starting with Mysterious Forces) *L&H Truvoice Adult Female #1 - American English (Wanda) as Beulah *L&H Truvoice Adult Female #2 - American English (Julia) as Abby and Microsoft Martha *Natural Microsoft Sam (echoed) as Microsoft Sam planted in the ground (formerly) * Microsoft Sam (echoed) as Microsoft Sam planted in the ground (current) *Microsoft Anna (echoed) as Microsoft Anna planted in the ground *davemadson as Himself, and the voice of God (in Road Head) *davemadson (echoed) as davemadson planted in the ground Assembled by: davemadson Made with Windows Movie Maker, Corel PaintShop Pro X3 or X4, Audacity, Speakonia, and Free Audio Editor. Credits music "Dave's Boogie" ("Space Express" starting with Shop for Human Rights) composed and performed by: davemadson Starring (Pip2010) * Microsoft Sam * Microsoft Mike * Microsoft Mary * Microsoft Anna (Starting with No Pets Allowed) * Microsoft Zira (Starting with No Pets Allowed) * L&H Truvoice Adult Male #1 - American English (Peter) as Scotty * L&H Truvoice Adult Male #2 - American English (Sidney) as Jimmy * L&H Truvoice Adult Male #3 - American English (Eddie) as Hank * L&H Truvoice Adult Male #4 - American English (Douglas) as Guy * L&H Truvoice Adult Male #8 - American English (Alex) as Sidney * L&H Truvoice Adult Female #1 - American English (Wanda) as Beulah * L&H Truvoice Adult Female #2 - American English (Julia) as Abby * L&H Adult Male - British English (Peter) as L&H Michael and Martin (Starting with No Pets Allowed) * L&H Adult Female - British English (Carol) as L&H Michelle and Martha (Starting with No Pets Allowed) * Robosoft #1 as the sound of Sam Barfing * Robosoft #2 as the Devil * Robosoft #3 as the sound of Mike Barfing * Robosoft #4 as the Angel * Robosoft #5 as the She-Devil * Robosoft #6 as the sound of Mary Barfing * Mike in Space as the voice of God Assembled by: Pip2010 Inspired by: davemadson Made with Windows Movie Maker, Corel PaintShop Pro X3 or X4, Audacity, Speakonia, and Free Audio Editor. Starring (ENunn Productions Inc./Ethan Nunn) * Microsoft Sam * Microsoft Mike * Microsoft Mary * Microsoft Anna * L&H Truvoice Adult Male #1 - American English (Peter) as Scotty * L&H Truvoice Adult Male #2 - American English (Sidney) as Jimmy * L&H Truvoice Adult Male #3 - American English (Eddie) as Hank * L&H Truvoice Adult Female #1 - American English (Julia) as Beulah * L&H Truvoice Adult Female #2 - American English (Wanda) as Abby * L&H Adult Male - British English (Peter) as L&H Michael * L&H Adult Female - British English (Carol) as L&H Michelle * Robosoft #2 as the Devil * Robosoft #5 as the She-Devil * Robosoft #6 as Mary Barfing * Ethan Nunn as himself Made with Windows Movie Maker 2012, Paint, Audacity, TTSReader, and Speakonia Signs From *funnysign.com *stupidstreetsigns.com *funny-signs.com *funnysigns.net *signspotting.com *headlinehumor.com *freefunnypixs.com *signgenerator.org *atom.smasher.org *Yahoo! *MSN *Google Category:Series Category:Speakonia Category:Series made by Davemadson Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:TTS Videos Category:Cancelled Series Category:Non-Canon